gefälschte beziehung
by squisxysoo
Summary: semua yang terjadi di antara kris dan kyungsoo adalah palsu. —krisoo . school!au


EXO (c) SMent

gefalschte beziehung (c) squisxysoo

a/n: sebenernya ragu mau publish cerita ini, karena aku ngga yakin bisa konsisten untuk update. tapi aku juga pengen produktif ditengah hectic-nya kerja dan kuliah (╥_╥)

ya, pokoknya semoga bisa ku selesein cerita ini sampe akhir, b'cuz i love my clumsy giant and his squishy baby.

Happy Reading!

.

* * *

 **Krisoo . Kris & Kyungsoo**

* * *

...  
...

" _Are you_..." Kris menilik pemuda yang berdiri di depannya dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. "Kau yang meletakkan kertas pesan ini di lokerku?" Ia masih menatap tidak percaya.

"Tepat. Aku tidak pandai berbasa-basi, jadi aku ingin bilang padamu-" Sepasang mata besar itu menatap Kris penuh rasa percaya diri. Kris menunggu, kalimat apa yang akan keluar selanjutnya dari bibir tebal dan lembab itu.

" _Go out with me._ "

" _Excuse me_?" Kris merasa telinganya tersumbat sesuatu barusan.

" _I know you heard me_." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata ke arahnya.

Mendengar itu spontan membuat Kris tertawa keras, ia sungguh tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengekspresikan dirinya sekarang. Maksudnya, situasi ini? Tidak pernah sekalipun terbesit di benaknya, seorang lelaki akan berkata seperti itu padanya. Oh, atau Kris bisa bilang kalau pemuda mungil ini sedang memerintahnya.

"Sudah puas tertawanya?" Mata besar itu menyipit menginterupsi tawa dari mulut Kris yang tak kunjung berhenti.

Kris berdeham, mencoba untuk menguasai dirinya kembali. " _Well_ , apa itu pernyataan cinta? Kau menyukaiku?"

Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alis sebelum menjawab, "tidak." Dengan intonasi tanpa keraguan.

"Oh?" Sepertinya Kris tidak perlu mengajukan pertanyaan lebih karena ia tahu, pemuda di depannya punya ratusan kata untuk mengubahnya menjadi penjelasan yang layak untuk ia dengar.

"Dengar, kau harus menjadi kekasihku selama dua bulan."

"Kenapa aku harus?"

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakan alasannya sebelum kau setuju."

" _What_?! Kau sedang melucu atau apa?" Kris mulai merasa ini sangat konyol, dan ia ingin beranjak meninggalkan pemuda aneh nan _bossy_.

"Kau bukan homophobic, kan?"

Kris berpikir sejenak. Ia memang tidak pernah membayangkan berhubungan dengan sesama jenis, namun ia juga tidak terganggu dengan hal itu. Ia percaya dengan apa yang pernah ibunya katakan, 'cinta bisa datang kapan, dimana, dan pada siapa saja.' Jadi, mungkin ia memang bukan seorang homophobic.

"Tidak."

"Bagus."

"Paling tidak, kau harus mengatakan alasanmu memerintahkanku, atau aku akan pergi dari sini."

Mereka saling tatap, berusaha mengintimidasi satu sama lain. Hingga salah satu dari mereka mengaku kalah.

"Baiklah," Kris tersenyum tipis begitu mendengar hela napas dari bibir Kyungsoo. "Aku tetap tidak bisa memberitahukan alasannya sebelum kau setuju, tapi, aku bisa menawarkan sesuatu yang menguntungkan untukmu."

"Sesuatu?"

"Yeah, aku tahu kau sedang mengincar Taeyeon."

Kris hampir saja tertawa lagi, melihat ekspresi datar Kyungsoo yang baru saja mengatakan itu penuh rasa percaya diri.

"Dia sepupuku, asal kau tahu. Jadi aku bisa membantumu."

Kris mulai merasa ini menarik. Apa dia bilang barusan? Mengincar Taeyeon? Ia memang sempat berpikir untuk mengencani gadis itu, karena-ya, dia cantik dan penuh bakat. Tapi, itu hanya pernah terbesit saja, tidak sungguh-sungguh ingin ia lakukan. Tepatnya, ia tidak ingin bersaing dengan sahabatnya mendapatkan satu gadis yang bahkan tidak ia sukai.

Kris pikir, Kyungsoo pasti sudah salah paham mengira ia mengincar gadis itu, karena pada kenyataannya, Baekhyun lah yang selalu menarik ia untuk menemui Taeyeon, hanya untuk menemani saja.

"Kau memata-mataiku, eh? Aw, _stalker_."  
Air tenang di wajah Kyungsoo mendadak beriak. Kris terkekeh melihat bagaimana aliran darah berkumpul di pipi pemuda ini.

"Terserah kau mau mengataiku apa. Pokoknya kau harus menjadi pacarku, jadi aku bisa membantumu. Bukankah ini adil?"

"Tidak."

Kyungsoo baru saja akan melayangkan protes ketika Kris melanjutkan kata-katanya, "tapi aku setuju untuk menjadi pacarmu."

Ia menyungingkan senyuman penuh arti. Kris berpikir Kyungsoo sangat menarik, dan ia juga penasaran akan alasan mengapa Kyungsoo begitu bersikeras meminta dia untuk jadi kekasihnya. Mungkin bermain-main sedikit tidak ada salahnya.

"Wow, benarkah?" Kini Kyungsoo memandangnya takjub, tak percaya.

Kris mengangguk pelan. "Jadi," kemudian ia merubah gestur tubuh, mengelus dagunya sambil memandang Kyungsoo dengan mata yang menyipit. "Karena sekarang kita berpacaran, aku ingin kau menciumku."

" _What_?!" Sepasang mata besar Kyungsoo semakin membola.

"Apa? Bukankah itu hal yang wajar dilakukan?"

Mereka kembali saling bertatapan.

"Kau tidak sedang bermain-main denganku, kan?" Kyungsoo menatapnya sengit. Ekspresinya mengerikan, tapi terlihat lucu.

"Apa kau lupa, siapa yang sedang memanfaatkanku di sini?" Kris membalasnya dengan senyum mengejek. Membuat lawan bicaranya semakin mendidih hingga telapak tangan kecil itu mengepal geram menahan malu.

Kemudian, Kris memperhatikan langkah kaki Kyungsoo berjalan mendekatinya. Perlahan-lahan mengahapus jarak tanpa melepaskan tatapan langsung ke bola matanya, hingga mereka bisa melihat refleksi wajah di kedua bola mata masing-masing.

Kyungsoo berjinjit untuk melingkarkan lengan pada leher Kris, sambil menutup kelopak matanya, namun Kris masih membuka mata saat jarak mereka terhapus, dan bibir saling bersentuhan.  
Ada rasa tergelitik di perut Kris ketika Kyungsoo melumat bibir bawahnya sedikit, hanya sebentar, sebelum pemuda pendek itu kembali memberi jarak dan membuka kelopak matanya.

"Kau tidak menutup matamu." Kyungsoo berkata sambil membuat mimik wajah kesal.

Oh.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu dari dekat." Kalimat itu terlontar begitu saja tanpa Kris sadari.

"Hah?"

"Tidak, um- maksudku. Ciumanmu payah, aku bisa mengajarimu kalau tidak keberatan."

" _Fuck you_!"

" _You're welcome_."

.

* * *

To be continued


End file.
